Plush Daffy Duck
Entrance GBVK Greeting Both say, "Greetings, Golden Book Video Killers Fans." Plush Daffy Duck's Special Attacks Neutral B - TBA Side B - CHUCKIMATION! Plush Daffy Duck's Special Attack of the same name as a kind of digital camera. Wileyk209zback's Hand will throw him and he will first jump up foward, flip over and say, "CHUCKIMATION!", then he will slam down on the fighters. Up B - Sliding Up, Down! Effect Plush Daffy Duck will say "Up, Down! Up, Down! Up, Down! Up, Down!" while he recovers by moving the control stick up and down. Down B - Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Turn Switch Plush Daffy Duck jumps into the foreground and switches out with Plush Grumpy Dwarf. Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Special Attacks Neutral B - TBA Side B - TBA Up B - TBA Down B - Plush Daffy Duck's Turn Switch Plush Grumpy Dwarf jumps into the foreground and switches out with Plush Daffy Duck. Final Smash -The White Screen of Death! TBA INSPIRATION CLIP: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xg41T3C7Cbc (Start in 6:11 and End in 6:53) Plush Daffy Duck's KOSFX KOSFX1: TBA KOSFX2: TBA Star KOSFX: TBA Screen KOSFX: TBA Plush Grumpy Dwarf's KOSFX KOSFX1: TBA KOSFX2: TBA Star KOSFX: TBA Screen KOSFX: TBA Plush Daffy Duck's Taunts Up: TBA Sd: (Sings) Daddy, should've been! I had, I had, I had, I had, I had, I had, I had, I had, I had a bad dream! Dn: TBA Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Taunts Up: TBA Sd: TBA Dn: TBA Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Both say, "Well, that's all for now!" Victory 2: TBA Victory 3: TBA Lose/Clap: TBA Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Characters Description Plush Daffy Duck's Other Attacks Plush Daffy Duck's Ground Attacks Plush Daffy Duck's Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Plush Daffy Duck's Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Plush Daffy Duck's Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Plush Daffy Duck's Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Plush Daffy Duck's Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- Alley Oop! *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- He says, "Anvil!", when it dropped by Plush Stitch. Plush Daffy Duck's Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Other Attacks Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Ground Attacks Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Golden Book Video Killers Logo from Golden Book Video Killers Special Revised Edition - Part 1 Victory Music Golden Book Video Killers Logo's 1st Opening Theme Song (Start in 1:50 and End in 2:01) Kirby Hats TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophies Plush Daffy Duck's Description TBA Plush Grumpy Dwarf's Description TBA Wiimote Sounds TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Roles In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Plush Daffy Duck and Plush Grumpy Dwarf's biggest rivals are Marlin & Dory because of Looney Tunes: Back in Action losing the best animated film against Finding Nemo in the 2004 Annie Awards. Also they're doing the upcoming Pixar sequel to "Finding Nemo" called "Finding Dory". Category:Playable Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Disney Category:Looney Tunes Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:YouTube Category:Celebrities Category:Black Category:Red Category:Ducks Category:Dwarfs Category:Tag Team Category:Tag Category:Male Category:Duo Category:Main Characters Category:Birds Category:Sorta-Human Category:America Category:Plush Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action Category:Golden Book Video Killers Category:Heroes Category:Unhuman Category:Wileyk209zback Category:Tomblappy Category:MLG Category:The 7D Category:Puppeteers Category:Taxi Drivers Category:Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run Category:Annie Award Losers